It's Beautiful
by KaitlynWinchester
Summary: A little birthday gift to my friend!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a birthday gift to one of my best friend evar. I know it's late, I'm super sorry! Foxface15, check her out and Happy Birthday!**

The piercing shrill of a ringing phone blared through the rooms of a small, tidy flat. It rang a few more times before a door opened and a very sleeping looking girl walked listlessly to the phone and put it to her ear, her blue eyes mirrored her fatigue. "Hello?" She mused curiously, stifling a yawn and tugging the trim of her nightie down.

"Beth? Oh, thank god! You need to meet me at the shop right now!"

"What, why?" Beth asked, her voice caked with her exhaustion.

"Because, oh you'll never believe me, just get down here."

"Alright. Keep your hair on, I'll be there soon." Beth promised setting the phone down and staring vacantly out the window for a few moments before turning and walking into her bedroom.

She threw her robe onto her unmade bed and ventured to her small closet that was nestled into a back corner of her room. She pulled out an elbow length, navy blue tee, not worrying about dressing up just to go to the shop. She slipped on her jeans and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She considered making her bed, but decided against it instead. At the door she slipped on her boots and coat.

Once outside she was glad she had grabbed her coat. The wind whipped her hair out behind her as she walked. She looked around she saw no taxis. She did not see anyone, actually. She huffed in dismay and started the ten minute walk to the shop. She took a short cut down an alleyway and found herself directly behind the shop.

She made her way to the back door labeled clearly with the store's green and black logo. She tried the handle and was very surprised to find it unlocked. Cautiously, Beth pushed the door open and entered the building into the storage room. It was silent as she walked by the shelves stocked with boxes of varying sizes out into the actual store.

The shop was empty, which was odd for a Saturday. Beth worked her way through the maze of aisles to the front of the store. She approached the counter but froze when she heard a rustling sound. She cleared her throat nervously before finding her voice. "Hello?" She asked.

"Beth?" A voice full of relief came from under the counter.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh, thank god!" There was a shuffling noise and someone crawled out from behind the counter and rose to their feet. Tabitha Crookes stood brushing the dirt off her pale blue jeans and fixed her white, sleeveless, button up shirt. Beth rolled her eyes, Tabitha never let weather interfere with her fashion. Tabitha rushed to Beth and held her tightly.

"Oh, good to see you too, Tabby." Beth told her in a strained voice. Tabby's Grip slackened and she pulled away looking beth in the eyes, her heavily applied makeup had ran down her face from obvious tears. "Tabby, what's wrong." Beth asked, wiping some of the residue.

Tabby sniffed and pulled some of her strawberry blonde hair away from her face. "I'm so sorry, I should have never gotten you out on the street, but I was so afraid. there's these, these metal men and they were, they were taking people.

"Shh, calm down." Beth told her shaking friend. The room grew silent as Tabby fought to gain control of herself. Suddenly Tabby froze, a look of terror emblazoned on her face. Beth could hear a mechanical sound and stomping feet. "What is that?" Tabby grabbed her arm and pulled her around the counter.

"It's them." She whispered. Tabby clung to Beth's coat as the sound grew closer. Beth pulled out of her grip and crawled towards the counter beside the window. "Beth, get back here!" Tabby whispered harshly, but Beth chose to ignore her. Very carefully she lifted her head above the counter and what she saw took her breath away. Tall, nethal men were marching in sync through the street. None of them did anything but march on past the shop.

Beth waited until they were well out if sight before rising and turning to Tabby. "What are those things?" She questioned.

"I don't really know." Tabby replied as she climbed from under the counter. "They called themselves Cyber People."

"Cyber men, actually." Beth and Tabby both jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. "It seems that I just can't get rid of them." Beth turned to face the newest member of the room and was relieved to find that he was not metal, quite the opposite.

He was tall and and thin with brown hair which he had spiked up. He wore a brown suit and a long, tan coat. "How did you get in here?" Tabby demanded.

"Back door was open." he replied, pointing over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Bethe asked, looking curiously at the man.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor."

"You're a doctor?"

"I'm the Doctor."

The mechanical stomping suddenly echoed through the store. "Are they in here?" Tabby squeaked.

"Sounds like the back door is still open." The Doctor said and laughed nervously.

"Quick, hide." Beth suggested, but it was too late. The storage room door exploded outward and three of the Cybermen entered.

"Stop. You will report for upgrading immediately." One instructed in a robotic voice.

The Doctor moved in front of the girls. He put his hand in his pocket and Beth could see that he had something silver in his hand. "You know, as great as that sounds, I think we've got other plans."

"And what plans would that be, Doctor?" One of the Cybermen asked.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted and aimed a device at an air duct, which suddenly broke away and fell on the Cybermen. The Doctor put the device back in his pocket and ran for the door, Tabby and Beth close behind.

Once outside the Doctor began to run up the road to the right. Beth started to follow him but Tabby stopped her. "Tabby, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going home." Tabby responded calmly, though her eyes betrayed her fear.

"Why not come this way? This Doctor, I think he can protect us." Beth tried to pursued her , tugging at her wrist.

"No, I'm going home." Tabby said resolutely, pulling away and walking left.

"Are you coming?" The Doctor called from around a corner.

"Tabby, it's not safe." Beth warned, but Tabby kept walking.

The Doctor poked his head around the corner. "We haven't got all day."

Beth looked after Tabby and knew she should go with her. She knew she should turn away from the mysterious stranger and go with Tabby. despite the fact that her brain was all but screaming at how illogical it was, Beth turned and ran after the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

No less than five minutes after deciding to go with the Doctor instead of Tabby, Beth was really regretting her decision. The two of them were being herded by a group of the Cybermen to a warehouse that Beth had known to be abandoned. The doors were opened and the Doctor led the way in.

The inside was anything but abandoned. Doorways led off to other rooms and to the left was a set of stairs. There were Cybermen everywhere and Beth saw some guarding a long line of people that came out of one room and continued into the next, the one that Beth and the Doctor seemed to be moving breathed deeply and began to shake nervously. Her knees felt as if they would give out at any moment and her throat felt dry. Her eyes threatened to spill over as she thought about what may wait ahead. She was doubtful that she would ever get out of this. She felt her self tremor as her breath became rugged.

Then, a warm hand took hers. She turned to look at the Doctor and he smiled down at her and winked. This small gesture calmed Beth significantly as she and the Doctor were led into a large room.

In the middle of the room was a large column that was about four meters in diameter and rose to the ceiling about nine meters overhead.

"You will kneel." A Cyberman instructed them. Beth dropped to her knees and the Doctor followed, though reluctantly.

A voice rang out and all of the cybermen stood at attention. A taller, darker, much bigger Cyberman stepped from the shadows. "I am the Cyberman leader." He spoke with an air of authority. "We have waited so long for your upgrade, Doctor."

"Really? Because I've been trying to put it off." the Doctor replied cheekily.

"Enjoy your jokes while you can, Doctor, soon enough you will have no need for humor."

"Oh, but I like my humor! A good laugh. But you don't really know about that though, do you?"

"We choose not to feel because now we will not experience pain, or sadness, or loneliness, or anger. Something you must experience everyday." the Cyberman leader said knowingly.

"Ah, no. Well, sometimes. But, what about the good things? Joy, excitement, love? Without that is life really life? Good and the bad?"

"You talk a lot, Doctor. All you do is prolong the inevitable."

"Yeah, that's seems to be one of my more annoying habits." The Doctor agreed.

As the Doctor and the Cyberman leader bantered back and forth Beth cast a curious glance at the line of people and her breath caught in her throat."Tabby!"She shouted.

"Beth?" Tabby returned, whipping her head,sending her strawberry blonde hair whipping out. She tried to run to beth but was stopped by a Cyberman arm.

"You will remain in line for upgrading." It said.

"No!" Tabby screamed as she was pulled through the doors.

"Tabitha!" Beth yelled after Doctor grabbed her and held her back.

"I'm sorry, but she's gone now. I'm so so sorry." He whispered.

Beth cringed as she looked at the door that Tabby had just been taken through. Realizing there was nothing she could do she stopped fighting the Doctor, however she did not look down defeatedly, like she wanted to, but rather stared angrily ahead. "Now, Doctor, it is time for your upgrade." The leader told him and two Cybermen moved to take the Doctor.

"B-B-B-B Wait!" He threw his hands up and the Cybermen stopped. "There's just one thing you forgot."

"Cybermen do not forget."

"Well, that's debatable. Because you made the mistake of putting a Time Lord over a ventilation shaft door." The Doctor aimed the device he had used earlier at the floor, where Beth, for the first time, noticed a small door.

"Get them!" But it was too late as the floor fell away. Instead of a shaft, however, they found themselves descending through air. The Doctor pulled Beth over himself and when they hit the ground he got the majority of the impact. Beth quickly rolled off and he sat up with a grunt.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked.

"Oh, yeah, never been better." The Doctor replied.

They sat in silence as the Doctor stretched his aching back. "Doctor?" Beth broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Up there you called yourself a Time Lord. What does that mean?"

"I'm not...not from around here."

"Not from around here, how. Like up north not from around here or?"

"A little bit further than that."

Beth let that sink in for a moment. "No. You're not?"

The Doctor just smiled and stood. "Oh, yes." He breathed as he popped his neck.

"So, what now?" Beth asked, pushing the fact that he may be an alien to the back of her head.

"Right, the Cybermen, yes." He said as he started walking off to a nearby door.

"Yes?" Beth asked

"Yes." The Doctor chimed, opening the door.

"Yes what?" Beth shouted, growing agitated.

"Oh sorry. We need to send the Cybermen back to where they came from." He looked both ways out the door before motioning for Beth to follow.

"How do we send them back?" Beth caught up to him as he walked quickly down the hallway.

"They got here by depolarizing themselves and riding from their universe to this one through a rift using a fluxuator machine. If we can find it we can reverse the pull and send them all back where they came from!" The Doctor threw out an arm as he finished his explanation.

"Okay, sorry I asked." Beth said, laughing a bit. However her laughter faded. "What about Tabby?" The Doctor stopped and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry, but she is gone."

Beth inhaled sharply, but nodded in understanding. The Doctor turned to a door behind them and pulled out the small device again. He pointed it at the door knob then pressed a button. A blue light illuminated from the tip and a buzzing sound echoed I'm the quiet. "What is that thing?" Beth asked as the Doctor tucked it back in his pocket.

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver." He replied as he pushed the door open dramatically. "It unlocks things." He lead the way inside with Beth close behind.

The room was large and in the centre appeared to be the continuation of the column that was above. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver out again and began running around the column buzzing something here, flicking something there. Beth just stood to the side as he worked then she heard it. The now too familiar clanging of Cybermen marching. "Doctor." She whispered.

"Yeah, I know. Just gimme a minute." He snapped as he began running around the column faster. They were outside the door. Beth could hear them. Any second now and she and the Doctor would be gone. "Oy, you!" He called and Beth turned to see him with an extended hand. She took it and he pulled her close. "Allons-y!" He shouted and pushed up a leaver. There was a loud clang then a rush of air. The Doctor held her tightly with one arm as the wind threatened to pull her feet out from under her. The other hand gripped the column and his Sonic Screwdriver rested in his teeth. Beth heard the Cybermen outside exclaim loudly before utter silence. The wind stopped and there was not another sound.

"Are they gone?" Beth asked.

"Yes, I think so." The Doctor replied as he put his Sonic Screwdriver back into his coat pocket yet again.

When the Doctor and Beth had climbed their way out of the building the streets were full of people looking for their loved ones, many of them seemingly having no luck. The Doctor stopped by what looked like an old police call box and leaned up against it. "I'm sorry about your friend." He said solemnly.

"Yeah, you and me both." Beth replied with a sad smile. "What about you? Where will you go now?" She asked.

"Hm, don't know yet." He said thoughtfully. Beth nodded and turned to walk back home. "You could come with me." The Doctor called.

"What?" You could come with me. Anywhere in the universe."

"Get out of here."

"I'm being serious, we can go wherever you want and I'll have you back by morning. He sounded almost pleading. Beth studied him closely for the first time and saw the loneliness in his eyes. She took a deep breath then smiled.

"I'd love to join you, Doctor." She finally caved.

"Brilliant! Shall we then?" He turned to the police box and pulled out a key.

"We won't both fit in there." Beth told him.

"Oh yeah, you'd be surprised." He responded as he stepped back and held the door open for her. "You know, I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Beth." She told him smiling as she stepped into the box. What she saw however stopped her.

Inside of the small box was huge, seemingly infinite. The Doctor stepped in behind her and leaned down next to her ear. "Whadda ya think?"

"It's-It's."

"Bigger on the inside, I know." He said walking to the console in the middle.

"That's not what I was going to say." Beth corrected him.

"Really, and what were you going to say?"

"It's beautiful."

The Doctor looked confused for a moment before breaking out in a big smile. "Allons-y!" He yelled as he threw up a leaver and the box disappeared from the street.


End file.
